The Sacred Priestess
by Seeker-Of-Love
Summary: On her sixteenth birthday, thing's get a little bit interesting when she gets pulled into another world than her own. Inuyasha crossover-Naruhina. Might make another one.


_An arrow flew towards Naruto and peirced him in the heart._

 _'I...I thought..." His eyes drifted close as he reached his hand out to grasp the jewel. Shion held onto her stomach as she stumbled to her sister, leaving a trail of blood behind her. The bow fell from her hands as she collapsed to her knees._

 _Her little sister, horrified, ran up to her and dropped down beside her, exclaiming. "Big sister, you're hurt!"_

 _Shion smiled up at her, despite the pain she was enduring. "Don't worry about me. Listen closely for what i'm about to say." She opened her hands to reveal the glowing jewel. "Take this jewel and burn it with my body ."_

* * *

"What are you doing, Hanabi?" Said voice walked up to her sister who was in the shrine rummaging in the secret display case. When she didn't get an answer, she placed her hands on her hips and demanded. "What are you doing here! You know you are not suppose to be down here."

Her little sister, Hanabi, glanced up at the lavender eyed girl before turning her eyes back to the display case." I'm looking for something for my school class project."

Hanabi grasped what looks to be a dragon-like, chared unhumanly hand that had long curved nails pointing out from each end. "I can see an A plus in my future!" Hanabi practically cheered as Hinata looked on with an annoyed look on her face.

"If dad catches us in here, we're going to be punished for a week without wifi!" Hinata lured her sister in who took the bait. She smirked as she saw the fear creep up on her little sisters face. That will get her out of here in no time.

"Okay, okay, i'm leaving." Hanabi huffed as she begun walking her way out the shrine. Hinata lifted her hand to her lips and let out a tiny laugh. Before they could leave the shrine, a loud crash erupted from inside the shrine. They both stopped walking and ran back into the shrine.

Hanabi checked the display case to see if anything had fallen. When she saw nothing had broken, she let out a sign of relief. If she had broken that special antic her dad always talks about, she would surely be in for a hell of pain. She would not have internet for the next few weeks!

Her eyes widen in horror as that thought crossed her mind. She walked over to her sister who was in front of the well, peering down at it, seeming deep in thought.

"Hmm..i swear i heard the sound coming from inside the well. Just in case something happens, stay behind me Hanabi." Hinata eyes harden as her sister moved behind her.

"i don't know. Maybe it's Neji-Nii pulling a pank on us! Why i atta!" Her teeth grew sharp like canines as she pulled up both her sleeves, expanding her head.

Hinata brought her hand up to her lips to shush her. Hanabi went quiet as the thumping noise started up again. Hinata screamed as she felt something brushing against her leg. Hanabi eyes darted down to see the "intruder"she laughed hard as the cat purred on Hinata's leg like a deprived new born kitten.

"Someone is scared of a little cat, eh?" Hanabi teased.

Hinata blushed in embarrasment and picked up the cat in her arms. Surprisingly enough, it did not resist. "What are you doing in our shrine, little one? Do you have a place to go home to?" Hanabi rolled her eyes at her sister who proceeded to cuddle up to the stray cat.

Hanabi peered behind her at the well as a light split in between the wood. "Sister! Behind you!" She yelled out as the well burst open into pieces of splintered wood. Hinata eyes widen in shock as she felt something grab unto her shoulder and pull her down into the well.

"The jewel...give me the sacred jewel." Hinata gasped as she observed this creature. It almost looked like a centipede and it could talk! And what's this about a sacred jewel? This was almost too overwhelming for her. She almost passed out there.

"What do you mean? I have no jewel!" Hinata screamed in her centepiede face.

"You have it inside of you. I can feel it..the power of the sacred jewel..." She stuck out her snake-like tongue and licked her cheek. "Stop! Don't do that!" Hinata screetched, raising her hand out to pull away from her. A beam of purple light shot out of her hand and struck the centipede in the face. The centipede let go in pain and fell deeper into the galaxy-like portal.

"What was that?" Hinata looked down at her hands in disbelief. Did that really just happen? What was that purple light just then? So many questions, yet so many still unaswered.

Her feet touched the bottom of the well. She looked up the well to see light shining above. "Hanabi!" She called." Can you hear me! Get Kou-San !"

Hinata shook her head. "Maybe i'm just going crazy?" She thought until she felt a hand on her thigh. She screamed in fear as she looked at the pale, scaly, abnormal claw of a hand. "Okay, maybe i'm not as crazy as i thought i was..." She dusted off her skirt.

"I should try to climb up, at the least." Hinata placed one leg on the vine, pulled herself up, and climbed out of the well.


End file.
